Morning Meetings
by calaba
Summary: Just a little, innocent glimpse into the remaining superior officers' lives after reclaiming Shiganshina because Levi and Hange are abnormal, fecal-loving friends who are in love with each other and who also could use a little peace for once.


Hange was fast asleep when the knock came at her door. She sat up as it opened and blinked to take the sleep out of her good eye. The room was dark without the moon, the candle she'd been reading by burned down to a nub, her books strewn across the floor. She could hear the pattering of gentle rain on the roof and the rumble of distant thunder. For a moment, the room was flush with a flash of lightning. Even with the light, she had to squint to make out the black, fuzzy blob standing in the doorway.

"Who are -" She squinted harder, then - "Levi?"

He made a noncommittal grunt, and she laughed. "You scared me. You do know that our morning meeting means meeting in the morning, right? And not the middle of the night?"

"Right." He made to move out of the room.

"Wait, Levi . . ." Hange sat up straighter and rubbed her eye. "Is something wrong?"

A hesitation. "No. Nevermind. I'll let you sleep."

Hange sighed. "Well, help me pick up my books, at least. I might . . . sprain my ankle or something, and I need all the limbs I can get."

Levi hesitated a little longer, and then made his way to her bedside. As he handed her books to put back on the table, Hange met his eyes. This close, she could see him a little better. She could see the darkness beneath his lashes and the pallor of his skin. She could see the way his jaw tightened and the tension in his shoulders. He hadn't changed out of his uniform. "I'm saving my death for something very spectacular," she told him.

"Too big of a shit?" He mumbled.

"How did you know?"

The books placed precariously on the table, Levi stood. He looked at her for a moment more, took in her blind eye and disheveled hair. "Sorry to bother you."

He moved again, but just because he was humanity's strongest didn't mean he was the quickest. "Wait, Levi." His wrist felt cold against her hand. "Don't you want to know how _you're_ going to die?"

His eyes fell to her hand and then up to her face.

Hange smiled. "After defeating the titans and the forces beyond the sea, after setting up one of the most lucrative tea shops outside of the wall, you'll have an unfortunate accident." She raised her eyebrows. "Scalding tea. Down your throat. Third degree gastroesophageal burns. Horribly painful, but very quick. Levi, Levi, Levi," she shook her head. "You just couldn't wait for it to cool down."

A moment of silence then in which he almost might have smiled. "Sounds nice," he offered.

"Levi." Hange's eyes wouldn't leave his. "I'm alright."

He stared at her for a moment as if he were memorizing everything about her, as if he had to convince himself that she was not yet a ghost. Then, a sigh. "I know. You won't stop talking."

Hange grinned, but didn't let go of his wrist. "You should stay."

"What?"

She moved over to make room for him. "I never realized how big this place was until everybody was gone."

Levi watched her for a moment more. She couldn't make out his eyes in the shadows, but she could feel his gaze on her. She heard the scratchy sound of his feet coming out of his shoes, felt the bed lean as he lowered his weight onto it.

"Your room is a mess," he said distastefully, his voice vibrating through the mattress, his hair tickling her nose. He smelled like lemon and soap.

"I haven't cleaned these sheets since I got them," she told him, grinning. She pulled the blanket up over his shoulders and wrapped her arm around his back. She felt him tense beneath her touch, and then relax.

"That's disgusting," he replied. He reached up a hand to brush the loose hair from out of her face. His fingers lingered on her cheek.

Hange smiled and hugged closer to him so that he could feel her slow heartbeat. She rested her forehead against his chest and smiled. "No snoring."

"Well, I'm not an animal," he protested, but her eyes had already fluttered shut. He felt her breathing grow more even against his arm, felt her hand go lax. And finally, finally, for the first time in a long time, he felt his own eyelids grow heavy. He listened to the steady rain and let himself drift off into a dreamless sleep where titans didn't exist and the worst thing that could happen to him would be drinking his tea too fast.

* * *

I was nary a LeviHan fan until I was exposed to dyfm's art, and this is largely inspired by her work. Her stuff is beautiful, hilarious, and better than getting a season 4 in 2019 would be. I highly recommend checking it out. Thanks for reading, and as always, criticism or thoughts in general are much appreciated!


End file.
